Fastígio
by Nessa Hiwatari
Summary: Pequeninos drabbles. Pequeninos pedaços de seres.
1. Sumeragi Daichi

Yooo Minna-san! Estou aqui hoje trazendo um conjunto de drabbles nada especial. Tema proposto por sild-san para movimentar a sessão \o

Eu vou postar um por dia, mas serão sete no total.

Só pra passar o tempo...

E esse ficlet foi reescrito por que sinceramente, tava uma bagaça ilegível que p#ta que P r*u!

E como sempre... Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence, e não há a mínima chance de eu ganhar algum centavo com isso. (triste realidade ;\)

Boa leitura.

...

;;.Sumeragi Daichi.;;

...

Presença espirituosa em cabelos cor de fogo. A inquietude sonhadora falava por si.

Aspecto peculiar, estranho de vez.

E as coisas que lhe eram pequeninas eram apreciadas como um grande fato ou como um dia de feriado.

Àquela brisa da tarde no meio da floresta, a correnteza fluindo azulada e transparente, a calma que reinava.

Nada era despercebida àqueles orbes verdes cor de mato orvalhado.

Mas inquieto como sempre fora – e provavelmente como sempre será – não resistia ao barulho de anéis e discos pesados. Aos cacos plastificados e muitas faíscas.

Disso era claro que gostava.

Pregando peças tal como um primata, em assaltos fugazes e grosseiros.

E para enfeitar e enfatizar, tudo ao seu redor transformava-se em seu imenso campo de batalha.

E mesmo abandonando a esse lar que lhe era tão querido, guardara na lembrança para voar em céus maiores.

Para chegar ao topo.

Ser o topo.

Com Dragoon Strata ao seu lado, sabia que chegaria lá.

...

E fim do primeiro Drabble. Espero que tenham gostado. ^^

Reviews?

Bey-jinhos e até a próxima.


	2. Kenny

Yo Minna! Voltando com o segundo drabble. Nada especial como sempre, só algo pequeno pra passar o tempo.

Aquela baboseira sobre o que não me pertence ainda tá valendo.

Boa leitura.

...

;;.Kenny.;;

...

Uma franja amarronzada se estende pelo seu rosto meramente infame, as bochechas vermelhinhas indicam seu velho modo de ser. Reservado e tímido. Extremamente tímido.

Por detrás dessas mechas tão peculiares, há vários pensamentos circundando a cabeça jovem. Entre contas, estratégias, planos de jogos e peças, muitas e muitas peças, combinações que deixariam uma pessoa louca de tantos pensamentos o invadindo seja lá quais forem às horas.

Adversários podem-lhe ser desafios bruscos que lhe causam arrepios medrosos e covardes, mas por detrás dos panos é sempre a vitória no último segundo.

Ajudar e ser ajudado, ora, isso ele faz com prazer imenso, e se for passar por noites frias e madrugadas escuras clareadas, ele estará lá, esforçando-se ao máximo.

E esse esforço é que lhe traz o seu brilho, a sua glória.

...

Fim do segundo ficlet, e posso dizer que estou bem mais à vontade agora huahuahua

Reviews?

Ah, e bey-jinhos à você que leu n.n


	3. Tate Max

Yo Minna! Voltando com o terceiro drabble. Nada especial como sempre, só algo pequeno pra passar o tempo.

Aquela baboseira sobre o que não me pertence ainda tá valendo.

Boa leitura.

...

;;.Tate Max.;;

Max era como mostarda. Deixava tudo sempre agradável.

Sua vida se resumia a um amarelo agridoce aprazível. Muito, muito aprazível.

Um grande sol sorridente.

Os pontinhos que manchavam sua vida não lhe eram notados, seu sorriso apagava a todos esses pormenores e com uma alta classe. Tristeza não constava em nada a si.

Mas às vezes esses pontinhos cresciam e cresciam, e manchavam e manchavam, cada vez mais. E seu sorriso ficava mortificado. Melancólico e roxo amedrontado. Esse lado porém, raras vezes foi mostrado, e à sua volta era sempre aquela máscara prazenteira.

Mas havia o que tornar essa máscara inútil, e descontar toda aquela raiva e dor numa luta de tirar o fôlego e de limpar-lhe a alma.

Ar jovial, orbes azuis de mar, uma face infantil que enganava a muitos, arrancando a vitória. E assim o sorriso voltava aos seus lábios. Em cansaço satisfatório.

Movimentando multidões, gritaria descomunal.

Junto é claro, de sua imponente quimera prateada.

Seu sorriso radiante, sua glória cintilante.

...

E fim do terceiro. Gostaram? Espero que sim.

A quem leu, obrigada, bey-jinhos e até a próxima!


	4. Kon Ray

Yo Minna! Voltando com o quarto drabble. Nada especial como sempre, só algo pequeno pra passar o tempo.

Aquela baboseira sobre o que não me pertence ainda tá valendo.

Boa leitura.

...

;;.Kon Ray.;;

Ray era uma cascata negra arroxeada de grandes orbes dourados cintilante. Indivíduo esbelto peculiarmente felino. Presentes num só corpo.

O branco convinha com seu modo e tom de vozear, mas o negro também estava presente ao seu outro lado. Tal como o yin-yang que lhe acompanha desde o nascimento.

O tigre era também algo que lhe poderia comparar, pois não importa o quão calmo possa parecer, quando enfadado , poderia se tornar tão devasso quanto.

A velocidade também o destacava, suas façanhas e quietude em campo de jogo deixavam-o com ar desleixado, mas nunca improfícuo. E havia sempre a busca por novos horizontes que muito o fascinava.

Novas amizades.

Novos ares.

Novas batalhas.

Um desejo compartilhado juntamente com o tigre branco Driger.

Espíritos estes que se misturavam a um só.


	5. Hiwatari Kai

Yo Minna! Voltando com o quinto drabble. Nada especial como sempre, só algo pequeno pra passar o tempo.

E eu sei que muitas queriam o Kai como último, mas nem Tyson será, eu apenas estou seguindo a ordem no Anime, e como Tyson é o protagonista... ¬¬ Mas bem, se o quiserem deixar para o final, sugiro que voltem amanhã ou depois, mas eu sei que vocês não resistem ohohohoho XD

Aquela baboseira sobre o que não me pertence ainda tá valendo.

Boa leitura.

...

;;.Hiwatari Kai.;;

Kai era uma pequena flama quieta e acinzentada. Não necessariamente oculta, mas falhada por vezes.

Preferia por deixar a presença abstrusa na solidão, o que nem sempre era acessível.

Apreciava um lugar calmo, para perder-se em seus próprios devaneios e lhe tirar as irritações que eram para ele os indivíduos em si.

Mas qualquer flama, por mais apagada que possa estar, se incitada, pode se transformar na mais forte e devastadora labareda.

Esse era o lado controverso de Kai.

A frieza que camuflava o fogo ardente da alma.

E quando esta ardia, queimava até não sobrar mais nada além de cinzas ao vento.

O que nem sempre era uma boa coisa, não para seus adversários.

Todavia, não era porque fosse calmo, que deixaria as arriscas de lado.

Ele, como qualquer bom lutador, estava sempre ansiando por sangue novo, desafios novos.

Há muito já não estava preso ao passado, e como uma Fênix, entrava em combustão várias vezes, sempre renascendo mais e mais forte, juntamente claro, da companheira Dranzer.

Essa era a força de Kai. As chamas eternas que nunca se dissipavam.

...

Reviews? ^^'

A quem leu, obrigada, bey-jinhos e até a próxima.


	6. Granger Tyson

Yo Minna! Voltando com o penúltimo drabble. Nada especial como sempre, só algo pequeno pra passar o tempo.

Aquela baboseira sobre o que não me pertence ainda tá valendo.

Boa leitura.

...

;;.Granger Tyson.;;

Tyson era um turbilhão de emoções impulsionáveis.

Cuja equipe resumia-se a uma família para si.

A recusa em experiência nova não lhe era opção, campeão mundial ou não estava sempre pronto para uma boa batalha. Este tinha um espírito lutador por excelência.

BladeBreakers.

A cada pronúncia do tal nome lhe deixava admirado, pois já sentia o gosto familiar de novas peripécias.

Gostava tanto do esporte ao ponto de arriscar a própria vida, e ainda está disposto a fazê-lo se posto à prova.

Não importa as horas nem o lugar, tampouco inconveniências, sua presença não falhará e seu sorriso muito menos, Dragoon que o diga.

Guerrearia sem medo.

Com espírito e coração.

E se tudo isso acabasse, ele começaria por ele mesmo, mas não sozinho, ao lado da equipe a qual sempre fora leal.

E essa busca frenética por novos desafios resumia a força de Tyson.

Guerreiro por toda a vida, mesmo agora.

...

Gostaram?

Obrigada novamente por ler, bey-jinhos a até ^^


	7. BladeBreakers

YOOO MINNAH-SAN! AQUI VENHO EU COM O ÚLTIMO DRABBLE! MAS ANTES...:

Agradecendo à pessoinhas que comentaram: Sakurai Hana, Xia Matsuyama, Sild san e Julie Stephany que mesmo sem deixar coments me apoiou bastante. Arigatou minnah!

Agradeço mais ainda os que leram mais tarde ahuahuahua (*oia as cunversa)

Mas não quer dizer que vou me aposentar viu? E foi uma boa diversão fazer esses pequeninos.

Então gente, poxa, bem que vocês poderiam fazer um esforcinho e movimentar essa sessão, um minúsculo drabble/Ficlet não mata ninguém XD

Já agora deixo-os com o Ficlet, boa leitura!

;;.BladeBreakers.;;

Resume-se em uma breve frase: Uma equipe de campeões.

Autor de muitas façanhas, de muito esforço e confusões também.

Essa que de monocromática não tem nada, mas sim de muita garra e paixão. De estranhos que se conhecem como ninguém, e que lutam lado a lado.

Separaram-se, reconsilhiaram-se e mesmo agora continuam com um laço bem apertado.

Que fez história pelo mundo a fora, e cujo nome jamais será esquecido.

A G-Revoluções, como hoje é conhecida, reúne os nomes mais conhecidos de toda a história do Beyblade.

Sumeragi Daichi

Kenny

Tate Max

Kon Ray

Hiwatari Kai

Granger Tyson

Unidos por um eterno vinculo, a lutar e batalhar com alma e coração.

Estes quais não importam-se de maineira alguma arriscar tudo por um amigo, a colocar tudo em jogo e se necessário, arrasar um Stadium completamente, queimando tudo, destruindo tudo, por que não importa a vitória ou derrota, quando se dá o máximo terá sempre a glória e um espírito cálido e forte.

"Não é questão de ganhar ou perder, é com você joga o jogo."

É isso que mantém o brilho do esporte, é isso que atrai pessoas de todas as idades e lugares, é um esporte que abraça a todos, sem distinção, mantém o espírito de equipe e o entusiasmo indivudual.

E essa equipe é um exemplo disso tudo. Sempre derrotando obstaculos, seja com fogo, seja com o água, ou com o simples ato de batalhar.

E aqui deixo uma frase de um dos grandes mestres do esporte:

"Siga o caminho em que acredita, não importa o que aconteça, lute beyblade, não importa que ganhe ou perca, mantenha o seu espírito forte."

E assim se obtém o fastígio.

Fim.

_Sem nada a declarar. Bey-jus e Let's Rip!_


End file.
